The Statue of Black  Part II
by RunningwithBow10
Summary: The second part in the Statue of Black movie length story, will Elizabeth see Will again?  Will Marie-Anne join Jack's crew and will Bill be thinking about marrage?  Read to find out!


The Statue of Black – Part II

"Jack, we be going to Davie Jones Locker soon, we may not make it there tonight, but we will be there by morning" Gibbs said to Jack.

"All hands on deck, no sleeping tonight," Jack said walking down the ship to starboard range, "we all be awake tonight to make it to the locker"

"Jack, we best be sleeping now, as it is not nightfall and people do need sleep, myself, Gibbs and maybe yourself be staying up taking care of the ship" Barbossa said.

"Captain always needs sleep, I'm going first!" Jack said rushing down stairs to the hammocks. Barbossa and Gibbs starred at him in dismay.

"Fine, I will stay up" said one of the crew, the youngest on board, Matthew.

"Good, we have a crew to make the night through, so let's just, call it a day!" said Jack.

"Oh, no Jack, you be staying up too!"

Jack whimpered and backed down towards the stairs that he had just recently climbed up again.

"Fine," he sighed in dismay, "I will stay up, but for only half the time"

"Three quarters" Barbossa argued.

"No! Only half"

"Barbossa rolled his eyes. "Fine, half the time"

Jack smiled and went down below. His dirty hands touched the hammock closest to him and he lay down and rested his head. He took off his hat and placed it on his face.

"Captain?"

Jack jumped and fell of his hammock. Matthew stood over him looking at him, once again, in dismay.

"We are there"

"Already?"

"Yes sir, we are gaining speed and fast. 'You need to be on deck, now' said Barbossa. So get up off the floor now!"

"Yes sir! What, no! I am supposed to be giving you the orders!"

"Just get up!"

Jack wondered how we got there so quickly.

"How come we have got here so quickly?" he finally said to Barbossa as he reached them.

"We all be sleeping tonight, as we get to Davie Jones Locker" Barbossa said.

"Yes but you didn't answer my question, who did we get here so quickly?" Jack asked in dismay.

"We gained speed as soon as you went below; Matthew was sent down to see you"

"I knew that" Jack said under his breath.

"We be geeing there in a bit"

The boat was reaching the edge; it turned sideways and fell to the side, half of the boat hanging over and the other half sliding down the side. The crew stuck to the sides of the boat like glue, holding on to whatever they could. Jack held onto the side and slid to the rigging. Black Beards boat was on its last legs as it was hurled over the side by Calypso.

"Calypso be back" Barbossa yelled.

"She has always been here, why did she leave?"

Barbossa knew that Jack was stupid, but being this stupid was even too stupid for Jack.

"We be going over!" Barbossa said as his voice trailed off.

Will sat on a plank off wood, thinking about his lovely daughter that he just met. Well, we are talking about four years ago. His lovely Marie-Anne, I didn't know what her name was. She is very well educated, so she spelt her name for him.

"_Marie-Anne" she said, _Will thought, thinking back to his past.

"_Marie-Anne, I thought that you would have spelt it Mary-Anne!" Will said talking to Elizabeth _

"_I know, I liked that spelling better!"_

"_I like it too!" he said leaning in and kissing her._

_I wish that, I could see her again..._

"Captain? Orders?" Bill asked.

"No orders" Will replied in a daze.

"Well, you might want to see this, because there is a ship down there, just came through"

Will looked out into the horizon.

"Who is it?"

"I don't really know"

"Well, get all arms ready!"

The boat assembled into firing arms.

"That's it," Jack said looking into the telescope out into the horizon, "The Flying Dutchman"

Barbossa looked out into the horizon. "The boat has its fire arms ready!" he said.

"Whoa Gibbs! We are not in the Pearl!" Jack exclaimed.

"Funny that!" Gibbs said sarcastically.

"Put up the white sails!" Jack yelled.

"White sails everyone!" Barbossa repeated.

The ship rocked as everyone ran to the white sails and put them up.

"He won't know us. We are in Black Beards ship" Jack said.

"The white sails will do their job" Barbossa sighed.

"They are putting up white sails! They are retreating!" Will exclaimed.

"Or they mean no harm. What do we do now Captain?" Bill asked.

"Seize fire"

"Seize fire!" Bill yelled.

As they both approached each other Will got nervous. He knew that someone on this ship was going to help him. As they crossed each other Jack broke the silence.

"Hello William!"

"Jack!" Will exclaimed

"Do you mind if we dock? We need some supplies from you that may last a couple of days"

Will shrugged and pushed that thought to the side.

"How is Elizabeth?"

"Haven't seen her in weeks"

Wills stomach dropped as his loved one hadn't been seen.

"When will Marie-Anne join your crew?"

"Marie-Who?"

"Marie-Anne Turner"

"Ah so that's the girls name!"

"Yes"

"Do you mind if we dock now?"

"Fine!" Will said, exasperated.

"Nice to see you again Jack!" Will said trying to shake his hand. Jack pulled his hand away.

"No formal greetings please?" Jack asked. Will nodded and followed Jack down to his ship.

"This yours?" Will asked.

"Nope. The Pearl sunk"

"What?"

"You heard right, it sunk"

"By who?"

"Black Beard. This is his ship. I killed him, at the Fountain of Youth"

"You went there?"

"Yes... very boring!"

"Really?"  
>"Yep"<p>

"Do you want to help me out for a bit?"

"Nope"

"Oh..."

"Actually, I came to talk to you about the key to the Statue of Black"

"You mean the one that the Pirate King keeps?"

"Yes"

"Well, yeah, Elizabeth has it"

"Thanks for that, now I need to go"

"What already?"

"Yes, we need to get to the dock; we are already late getting there. Gibbs?"

"Ey captain" Gibbs said running up behind him.

"We need some rum and water and then we can leave"

"Ey captain"

"Wait!" Will said, "I can take you to the dock!"

Jack stopped from running to the ship and he turned around.

"I can take you to the dock, but I can't go on land"

"Ok then, how do you do it?"

"Well, I can do it for you but you have to do one thing for me"

"What?"

"Bring Elizabeth out on your boat so that I can see her"

"Is that all you want, to see your lovely wife?"

"Yes, I want her to come onto the boat to see me"

Jack thought for a moment.

"Ok, fine, I will do it"

"Thank you so much Jack!" he said shaking his hand, "Thank you so much!"

"I will do what I can ok?"

"Thanks, ok, so let's go!"

Marie-Anne's legs trembled as she waited at the dock. Jack was due any minute. She packed her essentials, her night gown, hairbrush, boots, her favourite book, her white shirt (that was a bit brown), her black pants, her undergarments, her straw hair tie, her belt, her mother's broach, her sword and her father's heart.

"Mother, tell me again why I have to take the heart?"

"Because, I want him to know that I still have it"

"Where is Bill?"

"Work, where else?"

"I don't know where else" she laughed as she replied.

A flash of green lit up the morning light.

"Father is here too?"

"Yes, obviously!" Elizabeth's hand ran down her daughters back. _He is here! _She thought_ I can't wait to see him again!_ As the boat sailed closer, Elizabeth noticed a boat that she didn't notice. As the boat docked, Jack jumped down from the ladder.

"Jack!" she said giving him a hug. Jack didn't hug her back for very long, he stepped back to reveal her husband.

"Will" she said running up the ladder and jumping onto his boat. She kissed him and leaned back to reveal Marie-Anne.

"Hello darling" Will said hugging her.

"Hi father. How are the seas?"

"Not bad!"

"She is defiantly your girl!" he said leaning over to Elizabeth.

"I heard that!" Marie-Anne exclaimed.

Will and Elizabeth smiled and laughed. Elizabeth's hands clutched Will's chest where his scar is.

"I brought something for you!" She said pulling out his heart.

"I haven't missed it!" Will exclaimed.

"Really?"

"Yes"

"Will?" Jack pipped up, "the Key"

"Yes, Elizabeth, do you have the key to the Statue of Black?"

"As it so happens I do" Elizabeth pulled out a chain that held the rusted key. Its shape was like the shape that the key was to the Dead Man's Chest. The small key had three small engraved letters: _SOB_. Her hands lifted the key off her neck and handed it to Will, who handed it to Jack.

"Well, I have to go, I just wanted to see you!"

"All the same! Here is Marie-Anne. Marie-Anne, meet Jack and his crew"

Marie-Anne walked down the line and shook everyone's hand. When she made it to Mathew, he made a bow and stood up straight again. Marie-Anne smiled and curtsied back.

"Well mother, I must go"

"Goodbye darling! Keep safe, and use all the techniques I have told you about to keep you safe"

"Thank you mother, for everything!"

Elizabeth wiped a tear from her eye and smiled. "It has been an honour to look after you! You have been the best daughter ever!"

"I am the only daughter that you have had!"

Elizabeth laughed and Marie-Anne walked over to Jack. Marie-Anne smiled and climbed aboard.

"With the key now, we can travel to the Black Island," Jack pulled out his compass and waited for it to stop, "That way!" he said pointing North North East.

"Well, that way we will go!" Marie-Anne said.

They travelled out into the harbour, closely followed by the Flying Dutchman. The last thing Elizabeth saw was a flash of green.


End file.
